


shining like the sun within my heart

by MissSpock



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cat AU, Cat Katsuki Yuuri, Cat Victor Nikiforov, Cats, Day 4, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor and Yuuri are cats, Victuuri Week, Yuri is their grumbly owner, and for some reason i decide, cats is a good idea, literally everything is so late i'm so sorry, today's the free for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:03:12
Rating: Not RatedGeneral Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSpock/pseuds/MissSpock
Summary: The second Victor sees that Yuri has arrived, he gives up on the mewling, choosing instead to burrow down into the box next to the other cat, nudging insistently.Yuri has a mini freak out and immediately tries to get Victor away from the other cat. What if it’s a stray, with rabies or something?Except Victor snaps and hisses at Yuri, and curls tighter around the black ball of fluff.(In which Victor and Yuuri are cats, and Yuri is tired of their crap)(Victuuri Week Day 4: Free for all)





	

**Author's Note:**

> why did my brain choose to do this. also this is so short and i gave up bc there was no plot?? just? they're cats???
> 
> (this is so late i'm so sorry lmao)
> 
> (also i want a cat. and bc i'm allergic to fur i can only get a bald cat. when i get a bald cat i'm naming him victor lol)

Yuri names his first cat “Victor,” because he gets him a week after winning gold at the Grand Prix. His apartment in Moscow feels a little too empty without his grandpa, but he’s not going to ask to stay with Yakov or Lilia.  The Russian blue is ridiculously affectionate and definitely not sophisticated or majestic, like the guy at the pet store had tried to make him sound.  Around everyone else, he behaves immaculately well, always lounging conveniently and licking his paws or something else equally pretentious for show. But in reality, thus far, the beast has done nothing except taking to sleeping in Yuri’s hair, crawling onto his hands when he’s trying to do stuff on a laptop, sneaking into his skating bag and stealing all the food, and being a general, attention-seeking nuisance.

He sheds a lot, too.

(Yuri swears that he catches Victor staring mournfully at a pile of his own fur once.)

Still, Yuri can’t find it in himself to complain, really. So he gets a cat that’s really more like a dog than a cat. Victor the cat is still preferable to ninety percent of the humans he knows, so it’s not too bad. Besides, Victor is actually rather self-sustaining when Yuri has to go out training, which is a bonus. Most days, Yuri goes to the rink and Victor goes out to frolic by himself, but at the end of the day, he comes back for dinner and cuddles when Yuri’s skyping Otabek or watching crap telly. They have a routine and almost by unspoken agreement, Victor’s always waiting for Yuri by the time Yuri trudges home, skate bag slung over his shoulder.

That is, until _that_ week.

The first day Victor ‘s gone all night, Yuri doesn’t think much of it. It’s nearing winter. Maybe Victor wants some fresh air while he can still get it without freezing.

The second whole day he’s gone, Yuri starts to worry.

By the third day, it’s raining and he’s told Mila and Georgi and enlisted their help in searching for his stray cat. The stupid thing’s probably lost, or injured, or worse.

That thought twisted Yuri’s stomach into knots.

Surprisingly enough, after they’ve scoured the city, they find Victor, usually immaculate fur matted, in the back alley behind Yuri’s apartment. Yuri himself is there when Mila lets out a surprised yelp, pointing.

Victor’s nestled behind the dumpster, looking, frankly, miserable, and mewling insistently. No matter how much Yuri calls or tries to bribe him with food, he refuses to budge from his spot. Yuri’s forced to wedge himself into the small space between the dumpster and the wall, and finds the reason why.

Another cat is hidden inside a box, behind Victor, a small, half-drowned ball of black, mangy fluff, curled in on himself, blinking slowly with big, brown eyes. The second Victor sees that Yuri has arrived, he gives up on the mewling, choosing instead to burrow down into the box next to the other cat, nudging insistently.

Yuri has a mini freak out and immediately tries to get Victor away from the other cat. What if it’s a stray, with rabies or something?

Except Victor snaps and hisses at Yuri, and curls tighter around the black ball of fluff.

_Traitor._

Water has already seeped into the box. The rain is relentless and Yuri can tell that both cats are shivering. Gritting his teeth, he pushes forward and lifts the box out of the wedge. Perilously balanced, he finds his way back.

Mila and Georgi coo at the sight of the cats. Yuri pushes them out of the way because he needs to get Victor and the stray dry, as fast as possible.

Victor’s always been a devil when it comes to baths, but the stray is different. It adds to Yuri’s suspicions, because he steps into the tub without resistance, and purrs when Yuri runs gentle sprays of hot water against his coat. Victor, more enthusiastic now that he has a friend, jumps in the sink as well, sending water flying everywhere.

“Damn,” Mila remarks as she towels the stray off. “He’s fluffier than we expected.” And sure enough, the black fur, soft and long, poofs up, and the cat looks like a legitimate ball. “Can I keep him, Yuri?”

The cat seems to light up at the mention of Yuri’s name.

“Yuri?” Georgi pops his head in from the door.

The cat’s attention shifts that direction, much to the bewilderment of the older boy.

Mila giggles. “I think his name is Yuri.”

Yuri growls. “I’m not sharing a name with a cat.”

“Fine. Yuuri, then. Two “u”s. Like the Japanese name.”

It’s kind of cute. But Yuri doesn’t admit that to himself. Yet. Instead, he grumbles incoherently under his breath goes to find a milk bottle so they can feed the cats en route to the vet.

They pack into the back of Georgi’s car, since he’s the only one who can drive, and he takes them all to the vet, where both cats get a complete set of vaccinations, and the stray, newly christened Yuuri, gets a check-up. Victor’s due for another couple of shots anyway.

Yuuri seems intimidated by the lights and the noise at the vet’s office, but Victor jumps right up onto the table, mewling in solidarity or whatever the hell it is that cats do.

(Victor curls around Yuuri on the examination table, and the vet looks a little bewildered. Mila laughs. “Yuri, I think your cat is as gay as you are.”

Yuri glares at her. “Shut up.”

Georgie watches Yuuri relax under Victor’s insistent cuddles. “Although I think it’s about to turn into ‘cats.’”)

Turns out, Yuuri is clear to go, and Yuri does, indeed, go home with _two_ cats. Georgi and Mila bid him goodbye at the door.

His Instagram gets a lot more interesting after that.

The first picture goes up the next morning, though he wouldn’t technically call it a picture. Victor’s literally lying on top of Yuuri when Yuri wakes up and just as he’s pulling up his camera app to take photos of his cats cuddling, Yuuri shoves Victor off, almost as if by reflex. Victor lets out a long mewl that sounds hurt, almost, and Yuuri licks at Victor’s nose in apology. This is, of course, captured by Yuri’s phone camera, and the video, once uploaded, receives over a thousand likes in the first hour.

It’s cute, ok?

Compared to Victor, Yuuri is a much more well-behaved creature. He’s shy to everyone that comes and goes, but once it’s clear there are no strangers around, he’ll gently nudge into Yuri’s hand. But if Yuri’s busy, Yuuri seems to understand, and cuddles up next to Victor instead. Victor, on the other hand, stops going to Yuri for cuddles altogether, the traitor.

He curls around Yuuri any chance he gets, though, and most especially after dinner, purring contentedly. They have their own spot now that they take up more space, spread out beside Yuri on the sofa instead of on Yuri’s lap. His other quality pictures come from there.

Victor puts his paws around Yuuri and Yuuri nuzzles into Victor’s side. They purr contentedly, tails tangling. On the days that Yuri has house guests, Yuuri shrinks behind Victor, and Victor hisses at anyone who comes close.

Yuri takes a million and one pictures. Victor’s always been a selfish brat and not taken well to playing with other cats, but around Yuuri, it’s _different_. They share everything, from food to playthings to the spot in front of the heater. More than once Yuri gets pictures of the two curled up and asleep by the warmth, tails flicking.

(Yuri swears he catches Yuuri licking at Victor comfortingly when Victor sits mournfully staring at a pile of his own fur once.)

In the end he supposes he’s thankful.

He ends up with another thousand followers after trending #stupidcatboyfriends on Instagram.

 

**Author's Note:**

> scream abt yoi w/ me @erosie.tumblr.com
> 
> Pls leave a comment *puppy dog eyes* i'll love u forever
> 
> *EDIT 2/26/2017  
> Everyone keeps telling me that they can't bookmark this bc they're missing required tags??? I don't know what's going on (it's rly not showing on my end so....there's nothing I can really do about it?) But if you guys want to keep this for like, bookmarking purposes, you can just mark it as read later or something...Thank you so much for all the love and support guys! It means a lot to me :D


End file.
